Bosses
Channel Chief: Tetenga Level: 15 (confirmed by the game)Description: A water dragon living in the canals. Attacks: The land to be highlighted in white to show where the rocks will fall. Stun you when connected. After each rockfall Dragon submerges, and try to collect from below. It is slow enough to avoid walking. When the cocks dragon's head, who will try to lash out at you. A double jump is sufficient, or a dash to the left. A low health, the dragon breathes fire. The weapons can hit at a safe distance. Strategy: This is the first big boss. Only one attack while on the edge. May attack, while he is lunging. Guns work extremely well. If you have Assualt an easy fight even if a level 10. Back Step also useful for lunge attack and quick doges. Drops: equipment, Shell Water Dragon, Water Dragon Scale, Tetenga card Recipes: the dignity of the Water Dragon Note: The Water Dragon fluid is not dropped by the boss. Fluid Water Dragon requires a prescription in hand, found a hell sub-chief, Lukanar - Guardian of Hell Quest 1. Note 2: For hunters of the card, please take note. In search of "Fresh Water Dragon", a yellow version of this boss is available, and falls Tetenga card, despite being called a different name. Do not waste your time like meto get your card. Inferno Boss: Count Peltos Level: 20 Element: Fire Description:A flaming demon in Inferos Attacks: Teleportation (to a single spot on the left side). Flies up, disappears and rains meteors in the direction it is facing(will reappear at its previous spot). When it stretches out its hand, it will shoot flame forward. Strategy: The first troublesome boss. Suggesting to bring a lot of potions on your first try against it. For Slashers: Up-close its flaming blast will not to hurt you. Be careful: its teleportation at the spot it leaves can hurt you. Remember to put potions into your slots and use them when necessary. Jumping Beserk can do major damage upon its reentry from teleportation but this boss is definitely defeatable before Level 30. Gunners: Depending on your skill build, Poison good to start with. Shotgun Increase/ Shadow Hunting seems ineffective. Remember to cancel for skills like Assault and machine gun. Backstep is good for dodging, but not enough distance by itself if you are facing his face and he uses meteor or fire. Elementalists: If you went by the ice path first, Ice Wall works great against this guy. Drop a wall on him and he'll take full damage. Run away and wait for it to cooldown. Rinse, repeat and he'll die... eventually. Took me 5 level 5 Ice Walls to kill him, 4 with the maxed Concentration buff. Light and fire would work too but probably not as effective. Drops: Equipment, Hair of Fire, Spirit of Fire, Peltos Card Recipes: Dignity of the Fire Dragon Note: Try to save some Hair of Fires, which will be needed for Ancient potions to kill off guardians etc. Stigia Boss: Buru the Spider(s) Level: 30 Description: A spider in the forest that like to eat people(yum) Attacks: Bees from indestructible hives attack you: they deal 1 damage but may STUN - in return they die in one hit. Spider drops down partway and spits poison to ground (effect is about -20 HP for several minutes). After it spits, attack. If it goes down all the way, two things can happen: 1) spider lowers down to heal- perfect time to attack; 2) it springs up then down, while slashing for -1000HP or more. It will then be stationary, so attack. When its health drops below half, wait till you see the first spider coming down before you move away, the 3 spiders should land in the same region, so you can attack all 3 at once. Strategy: A more tricky and troublesome boss. Jump around the stage like a homicidal maniac only striking when Buru at stationary - after it attacks or when it is healing. Bring lots of potions on your first try, make sure you save before going in, so as to familiarize yourself. Slashers: Move in to spam skills after it attacks. Gunner: Venom Kiss is a good skill to try. Its two-sided spread will give you a good chance of poisoning all the spiders. Consider high damage-per-second skills since they not always on the ground when you put in more hits, and avoid using slow skills without canceling in mind if there are clones. Elementalists: Lightning Bolt works awesome here, even more so after he calls his friends to try and eat you. Focus on dodging his blows and striking him after he attacks/heals. The bees are kinda lame since they're so easy to dodge (Noticed that they can't seem to hit you when you're jumping). Ice Wall works here too but only if he tries to melee attack you or heals. I'm not too sure if Fire Wall would hit him but I think Fire Cross would do well too. Drops: Dignity of Land Dragon Recipes, Equipment, Iron Spider Web, Shell of Spider, Buru Card Note: The clones have lower HP, and have no drops. Even if you killed the main spider, you still have to take care of the clones. This quest can be done below level 30. No need to train so hard if you're decent at moving around! Finished at level 26. I'm sure other people have done lower! Gehena Boss: Liam Level: Around 39 Description: High defense/power boss with simple to dodge attacks. Basically a bull with a gun-hand. Will probably be a long battle, so bring a lot of MP potions, and some to a lot of HP potions, depending on your skills and reactions. Attacks: Flamethrower. Sword Slash: Slices swideways - front to behind. Energy Ball: Fires a blue ball a short distance. Beserk Charge: He turns red and explodes (do not go near) then charges forward - it is the only attack that cannot be stopped so dash/jump away. Strategy: This boss has high HP but will stop attacking if you strike him with SWORD. It is very easy to manipulate this boss. Jump away/keep distance and attack from behind if it fires. When it has half to 3/4 HP left, an invincible shadow will drop suicidal totus 1 at a time. To control this boss battle change, keep Liam and yourself away from the attack range of the falling totus and this battle will be very easy. Or just dash past the totus and let them die. When Liam has about 1/8 or less HP left, he would NOT get knocked back by sword attacks, so you probably would want to keep your HP high. Elementalists: Easy fight. Attack him with sword to make him flinch, then drop an ice wall and run away. Wait for ice wall to cool down and repeat. While you wait for ice wall to cool down, you can shoot or throw lightning balls at him. Drops: Recipes, Equipment(around level 40), Detonator, Souls(Level 2 stats), Will of Iron Fist, Liam Card(Yet to get it, so I can't confirm, but there should be one!) Distia Boss: Holy Guardian, Bormenta(3 obelisks) Level: 48 Description: The guardian of the key of wing. An irritating boss. He gradually becomes more annoying as you must destroy the pillars around him. Attacks: ''' '''Sword slash- A series of 6 to seven sword attacks that deal 1k plus damage per hit Flaming Dragon - A flaming dragon that comes forth from his sword that spams roughly a third of the map. Deals up to 1k plus per hit. If you're caught in it, you can be 3 times for 3k plus damage Earthshock - He jumps up and hits the ground dealing 2000 earth plus damage before causing a 10 second stun Icicle - He plants a puddle of water in the ground. It grows into an icicle. On touch, it deals 700 plus damage per second when you're touching it Strategy: ''' Double tap running is very useful here. Run down all three pillars to almost nothing, so you will need only a few hits to destroy them (you have to jump to force damage on them). Do not eliminate one before the others are down also. This way Holy Guardian will not get the special powers while you are still fighting the pillars. Then kill all three of them quickly after another. After you destroy the final pillar, he will use all his attacks, but you will be able to deal decent damage. Beware of his stun/poison attack, for if it hits you you will be stunned and you could lose the battle instantly unless you have a stun saving power such as Back Step. '''Psychic Slasher Strategy: You can only hit him once you destroy the three obelisks. Run away quickly to one corner. When he raises his arm to use his sword attack, immediately use the block© button to block of his attack. Even when he does nothing and waits, do not let go until he attacks. Watch your mana. Blocking and spamming skills can put a significant drain on it, so use mana pots and hp pots when neccessary and you can Use 'Shining Attack' on the Ice Obelisk and keep running to corners and blocking as stated above. Keep focusing your attacks on it. Once the Ice Obelisk is destroyed, he gains the icicle attack, but you will no longer be slowed. Alternate between hitting the Fire and Earth Obelisk. Once they are both one hit from destruction. Destroy the fire obelisk. He now gains the flaming dragon, but no worries, at least you can block the 3k damage to 300 with your trusty blade. Now run to the other side and destroy the Earth Obelisk. After that, you may now damage him normally. watch for an opportunity to hit him. When he uses the earth attack, immediately double jump so you won't be hit. After that go straight at him and punish him with shining attack. Run to a corner and wait for your shining attack to cool down. Do the following if depending on what he does. Flame Dragon/ Sword Attack >>> Block Earth Attack (Green Balls) >> Double Jump. Ice Attack >>> If not touching you, just ignore. If it can touch you, either move back, or block. Should be an easy fight though long drawn. If you get stunned, just use Shining Attack to remove the stun. Elementalists: This fight can be quite difficult without high MATK and proper skill builds. The pillars are fire, water, lightning from left to right and spells will damage each pillar differently, making it difficult to take down all three at once. The easiest way I found was to use Fire Dragon to damage all three pillars, this will damage the lightning pillar more. Then run to the left, facing right cast Lightning Ball or Blizzard damaging only the fire and and water pillar. This way you distribute your damage more evenly between the pillars. Ice shield is incredibly useful. If you need to buy time for potions or spell cool downs, or find yourself in a position where you WILL take damage, quickly cast ice shield (even in mid air) to protect yourself. Drops: Zeus Suit, Power Soul lvl 2, Proof of Guardian, Sands of Time Marlborose Boss: Greed 1 Level: 50 Description: The first time you fight Greed Attacks: Claw attack, energy ball(small), energy ball(large), spider teleport attack Strategy: There isn't much stategy to this battle. The only tricky part is staying away from his claw dash attack to keep your hp up. Stock up on hp/mp potions, and develop smart moves now for you will have to defeat a harder Greed later.. Makerusia Boss: Ice Witch (Kalax) Level: 52 Description: An ice witch. Attacks: Strategy: She will always come and attack behind you. You can manipulate her movements and easily take down 3/4s of her hp. when she's at 1/4 of health, she starts spamming rain icicles that do hefty damage. She also becomes harder to hit. Tips: 1- turn your back against a wall, Kalax will appear just behind you and she can't evade anymore. 2- if you losed some health, you will get slowed down so keep always a full hp bar. 3- During the first part of the battle, she attacks always with the same pattern: 3 times she attacks frontaly then she send her flying super annoying icicle then she restart 4- When she is low on health, hit her quickly with a fast skill when she pops behind you then run away behind her, you should avoid the icicles unless you're unlucky. 5- For PSlashers, when she is low on health, you can also wait in one spot until she appears behind you then turn around and do a double jump. By then, she should be appearing at the top near where you are and you can just use Zero Cutter to quickly attack her and move to safety at the same time. Arbenus Boss: The Twins(Kira & Kiba) Level: 60 Description: The 2 twins that betrayed the hunters. Attacks: Strategy: Damage the twins together and kill them within 10 seconds from each other as one Ressurects the other when killed. It's easier to hit the ranged attacker in this battle since he sits stationary for one moments while the swordsman wails around. I double jump alot in this battle, as it helps. Stock up on potions! I found that just using Venom Kiss whenever the twins are together, right after an attack there is a one second pause (Like an action pose, how hilarious) then just focus on doging attacks. I just did that and when needed used Ice Sheild (Any level) and Healing (Level 5) the cool part about Venom Kiss is that alone they will kill both twins at the same time! For E-Walkers, there is a bug ( yet to be confirmed as i only play android version) which lets the melee attacker teleport attack a distance from you while the ranged one is closer to you. the damage you do to both of them is significantly different so you would want to target the melee one more often. run to the RIGHT corner of the screen and let the ranged one come in close to you. once you realise the bug is active, spam fire dragon to hit both, then use either meteor or longinus spear to target the melee for more balanced damage. once you get them both to almost nothing, spam all your skills to kill both within 10 seconds of each other. Minauross Boss: Greed 2 Level: 65 Description: Second time you fight Greed Attacks: Same as Greed 1 Near death he falls to the ground and plays dead I'm not sure what exactly he does but when I touched the ground he did an attack that did 4k then another for 8k. I stayed in the air doing skills and shooting down and then finally landed far away from him and activated my wings to dodge anything, except he just got up and proceeded with the fight. I recommend bringing 5 cubic for immediate revival in case this happens because this battle does take a long time. In any case, just stay away from him when he plays dead. He'll get up after a while, but be ready when he does because he disappears and attacks immediately.Strategy: This battle is just like Greed 1 but it takes a REALLY LONG TIME to kill him. He has very high defense and his attack is buffed. You'll need to stock up on a lot of potions ad stuff to keep you going. I beat him at level 57. I found the best way to kill him was to slow him down with gun attacks, and when he came close, I dodged his claw attack, and nailed him with a magic attack.For P.Slashers, I find that this method works very well, though it still takes a long time to kill him. You stand in front of Greed and when he gets into his attack stance, you move to his back and when his attack combo starts, quickly dash and follow him, then pump in a few attacks the moment his attack combo ends. He'll turn and face you again if you're behind him and then get ready for his attack stance and then you repeat whatever was mentioned above until he's dead/plays dead. Do note that if you're too far away from him, he casts his magic attack instead of slashing you.another method for P.slashers is to stand at the right side of the screen. Wait till he cast his magic(at the tree), go behind him and attack with your combo. repeat it until he plays dead. Wait for a while before he comes back alive. repeat your attack cycle. it will take you very long time though. Alternatively there is a glitch: on the far right side there is a dead tree in the background, that is the limit of Greed's pounce attack (one of his more annoying attacks). For some reason or another of you stay by the far right tree stump this is an EXREMELY EASY fight. I never died facing him using this strategy, barely used any potions or skills. Used my guns exclusively, an occasional venom kiss. Really only two attacks can harm you, the small magic sphere which you can jump over and lay down the fire on Greed and his dash attack which you can just dash past, canceling the attack out. (make sure to dash back once Greed goes into the air). his big magic sphere attack for some reason i have only encountered on the left side and it mysteriously stopps right at the trunk of the dead tree. This could be considered cheating, but it makes the fight like facing the water dragon at level 60. it does take awhile, though (Greed has a hell of a lot of health) And AFTER that, you cannot save until you arrive at Marborose. You are timed 15 minutes to dash from the boss room to the Base at Marborose. What a hassle. Tower of Punishment Bossess Boss 1 : Cold Sharas Level: 68 Description: A re-encounter with Kalax, but she does alot more damage Attacks: Same as Kalax Strategy: This batle is identical to the battle with Kalax, the ice witch. Every pattern, effect, and attack is the same. Again, at 1/4 of it's health it will rain icicles. Moster of her attacks range from 1500 to 5000 damage, maybe even more. Use the same strategy as the battle with Kalax, and save your "wings" for when she rains ice spikes. She has less health and defense than Greed 2 but is still quite tough. Boss 2 : Hell fire Onyx Level : 68 Description: A re-encounter with Peltos. The game developers seemed lazy to designed something new anyway. Attacks : (Technically) Same as Peltos Strategy : The battle is preety straight forward. It's easier than cold sharas. Just use SCAR or VENOM kiss on it and battle like usuall. Boss 3 : Elen Level : 70 Description : Older brother of Perna who seeks for revange and a bit hypocrite, trying to becoming the Lord. Attacks : Black dragon, ice and fire pillars. Summon peltos to bring meteors. Strategy : Bring LOTSA potions to recover your mana and hp,if you have drain,it'll be slightly better. You could make that burn potion and active potions if you want,but without that,its okay though.Slower the game speed,his attacks are easily seen and you can dodge it mostly.Like usuall,just attacked him with SCAR or VENOM KISS regulary. When he summons the black dragon, blocked it if you are a slasher (for the other job, please contribute) or jumped over it,if you are lucky you wont get hit. When he summons peltos,just go right behind him. Other than that,this fight is preety straight forward, it feels easier than Kalas. Just need more time to defeat him though. Tip: If you defeat Elen but lose against Hanin, choose revival immediately without cubics. You revive outside the boss room and you won't have to fight Elen again! Boss 4 : Hanin Level : 72 Description : Its seemed that he was Elen with wings on his back, with more powerful attacks also blonde, who prevent you to see the ending of the game eagerly. Attacks : Fire Pillar and Ice attacks, 4 black dragons coming from nowhere. ice shards coming from the sky. Strategy : When he has black circle surround him,it means he will summon large dragon heads which will bite you very hard. It easy to dodge, first,dash to the right, and then left, and right, finally left again. Just watch the timing. When he has blue circle around him and face at your direction,it means he will have ice shards in that direction, so you'll have to dodge or go to the opposite where he is facing.. The fire pillars are easy to see, if there is a white circle around where you are standing,just dash ,because it will shoots fire pillars from there. When his Hp nearly low, his attacks will be faster, he could used almost 2 spells in one time,so watch out. The fire pillar will also surround him,so its hard to get close when he cast the spell. He will also fly so you could not attacked him,and he will give you lots of fire pillars (only one by one, but annoying). To bring him down, you should broke the 2 lanterns below him, use water element to break those two lanterns easily. After some time, he will shoot ice shards,you could avoid it by moving to the corners or hide behind him and attack. Thats all, if you have better strategies or tips,please contribute. It needs a lots of time to kill Hanin, but its not that long if you compare him to the guardian in Distia. - Alternate strategy for slashers or with ice shield (level5) : First stock up on stamina and mana potions before going into battle. Then learn how to dodge the black dragon heads attack by dashing at the right moment as it is the only attack which could kill you in no time, and keep health always nearly full. Now it is simple, stay close to Hanin and unleash all the heavy damaging skills you can (avoid jump attacking skills so he doesn't summon the heads), when the skills charge up just get behind him to avoid his fire attack but stay close - better - don't move after dodging, he seems to prefer his fire attack when you don't move and are close to him. When you get low on health, go far away from him and heal while dodging the dragon heads, do not attack meanwhile. Once fully healed, attack. He will start flying, take time to heal before destroying the lanterns. Finally when he has near half health, he should start using his ice shard attack and his fire pillar attack, now if you stay next to him he should never summons the dragon heads. Stay close to him and damage him as much as you can. When he uses his ice attack, get behind him. When you get low on health, you should guard next to the boss and start using a health potion while guarding, then when the mana goes low use a mana potion without realeasing the guard, this way you can heal completely without worrying to dodge (yeah it's lazy); if you have the ice shield skill maxed but no guard, put on the shield and use peacefully potions while being invincible, let the shield go off alone so the cooldown time is shorter. He should go down without much trouble. SShooter Strategy: I took down Hanin fairly easily with a SShooter pure at level 62. The skill I used most was Killing Maching Lvl 5, Venom Kiss Lv3 (Upgraded late) Assault lv5 (every now and then when I saw an opening) I found myself dropping a turret and just avoiding his black dragon attack mainly popping in a cheap shot every here and there. Maybe placing a bomb under him. I beat him in one try with no revivals. Once he does his icicle attack that's a pretty good opening to get behind him and unleash assault. Keep him poisoned as well and game speed at slowest. He really is more of an endurance boss and I'd say I used about 30 Special Health potions. I had more problems with Greed 2. Hope this helps everyone. After defeating Hanin and choose to save Perna There are new 3 bossess, Asmodeus , Blood monster, and Renin. You can meet these bosses if you choose the quests in the 3 bases, Dubaq , Naru , and Talagaron. You have to be level 99 to do decent damage to those bosses otherwise the damage reduction is too high. Asmodeus you can find Asmodeus in Arbenus,essence of doom 8 via the portal. Be prepared for huge and ugly monster there. Level :105 Description : The one who's at the core of curse. He's so ugly! Attacks : Dash from both sides of the screen, without any kind of pattern ; longinus spear skill-like, but slower Strategy: I actually havent fight him yet,but here is the strategy from dragonz04 (Anzdragonz04) Lvl 99 p.slasher. first thing first, stock up 7000 gold mana potions (stock about 50). Equip Blood Sucking soul and mana sucking soul. To actually defeat him, Jump onto his body and keep attacking. Doing so he wont retreat to the right side or left side. If he hides, stay in the middle so you can dash to avoid his attack,but try to attacking when you are jumping to his big body. Changes the game speed if you want Same strategy: He is an easy boss you should kill him after 3 or 4 tries max. Always stay onto his body, he will never retreat (thanks to Anzdragonz04). The safest spot is to the border of the platform where the boss stand; if he stands to the right, just go right as much as possible then when he will attack, you just have to jump to avoid being hit. He is so slow you can avoid him easely. Just damage him while staying at the safest spot. If you get hit you will probably be stunned so use a skill to remove stun. Asmodeus will also use thunder spear, it hits around 3000 but it never strikes twice at the same spot (at least for me) so stay in the safe spot and guard if you can (or use ice shield). Keep your health at max and you shouldn't die. He will go down fast because you are super powerful at level 99. Just concentrate on avoiding being hit. Blood Monster You wont forget it because it was the one who killed Chu,right? It's on Marlborose, Forest of Moonlight 6 via portal Level : 105 Description : A very huge creepy tree Attacks : Uppercut root, suicide spider, scream, summon fellows Strategy : He has 3 attacks: his root attack from the ground, you should avoid this at all cost (5000damage per hit). He can call spiders from the sky that explode, not so hard to avoid even if it's scary at first. Finally he has a scream that stun you for 10 sec, you can't escape it so just use a skill to remove stun. And he can summon 2 little fellows, kill them quickly as they can outnumber you if you let them live too long. He is not hard but a single mistake can kill you. Renin Use portal in Tower of Punishment-1 Level : 105 Description : Cool,black skull dragon who has high attack point Attacks : Fireball (if you are far away), slash (near it), Fireball rain at half health, near death he send tons of fireball! Summon two slimes (I think they are summoned because he gets damaged, he doesn't summon them on his own). Strategy : First make sure you have wings to finish him. Dodge his fireball then punch him with a powerfull skill, repeat. Kill the slimes if they bother you too much or outnumber you (it's not worth killing two lonely slimes). When he has half health he starts sending fireballs in a regular pattern that cover the whole roof, to avoid them just stay left of the screen and jump. Then dash and punch him again! retreat heal while avoiding and repeat. When he has less than 5% health, he becomes crazy and send an asteroid belt on your head! Use wings and kill him, if he survives wings you die. So make sure you can use your skills when you activate wings.